Mizuiro no Senritsu
Mizuiro no Senritsu (水色の旋律) is a song that was written by Mitsuki Tarou for Hanon when he departed to Germany. Hanon lost it when Mitsuki's plane took off and it was blown out of her hands by the wind. Nagisa Shirai soon found it later. Nagisa stumbled upon Hanon in episode 6 and said that if Hanon went out with him he would give back the music. Lyrics Japanese Kokoro wo Irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta Futari no eien no umi wa Nakatta keredo KIITO shiawase ni nareru yo! Mune no PIANO kara kobokeru Mizuiro no senritsu ga Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku Saigo no namioto ga kieru made Watashi dake no chanto mitsumetete Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima Nosete utau SOPURANO Tenshi ga maioriru you na hizashi no naka de Kinou no sora wo miteite wa Ikenai keredo ASHITA saisho no namioto wa! Hikaru HANDOBERU no you ni... Mizuirono kakeratachi namida sae mo kaze ni toketeku Kokoro no namioto wo kesanaide Futari dake no omoide ni shite ne Hareta hi no ame no you ni kanasii koto toki ni wa attemo Unmei ni makeru wake ja nai Ai wo kometa SOPURANO Mizuiro no seritsu ga Horo Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku Saigo no namioto ga kieru made Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima Nosete utau SOPURANO Taiwanese Mandarin 我的心中 有像彩虹繽紛旋律 回憶永不會消失 屬於我們 那永遠蔚藍的大海 雖然不會再存在 看 那裡 幸福就 在那不遠之處 在 心中 有雀躍 旋律不停演奏 看這水藍色美麗的旋律 你看閃閃發光 照亮黑暗的夜空 在最後的波浪聲音中 消失時刻前 好好的看著我 擁抱我一直到永遠 我最喜歡你最重要的人 所以藏著無法 對你說明白的話 無法對你傳遞的心就 要讓你知道 溫暖你那顆心唱出 詩 篇 就像天使 翩翩起舞降落人間 陽光照亮我的心 屬於我們 那昨天美麗的回憶 雖然不會再存在 我 飛向 最初的 波浪一樣的美 向 那裡 要去追 閃亮的那旋律 看著水藍色美麗的回憶 你看眼淚都要 被吹落在那風中 我心中的這波浪聲音 絕不要消失 收藏美好回憶 就讓它一直到永遠 就像是晴天午後的小雨 有時也會感到 悲傷心中沒有光 但我不會就認輸放 棄永恆希望 唱出我們的水色 旋 律 看這水藍色美麗的旋律 你看閃閃發光 照亮黑暗的夜空 在最後的波浪聲音中 消失時刻前 好好的看著我 擁抱我一直到永遠 我最喜歡你最重要的人 所以藏著無法 對你說明白的話 無法對你傳遞的心就 要讓你知道 溫暖你那顆心唱出 詩 篇 Greek Με στίχο απλό, βάφεις με χρώμα την καρδιά, λόγια που έγραψες για μας. Θα νοσταλγώ, ένα ταξίδι μακριά, που ποτέ δε θα με πας. Μόνο εσύ, τις χορδές που έχω στην καρδιά μου, θα μπορείς, να τις κάνεις τώρα μουσική !!! Κάποιον αγαπώ κι αυτό το ξέρω, και λέξεις θα του πω που σ’άλλον δεν έχω πει !!! Μα νιώθω πως μπορώ να έχω τώρα πια φωνή, για να του πω γλυκά πως τον έχω ερωτευτεί !!! Κύματα ηχούν σαν τις καμπάνες, μοιάζουν να καλούν αγγέλους μ’άσπρα φτερά !!! Σύμμαχος κι ο ήλιος στέλνει φως από ψηλά, διώχνει την κάθε θλίψη μακριά !!! Portugese Uma canção que tu escreveste para mim Com as cores do coração... Mas eu já sei que no mar eu não encontrei Aquela tal emoção... Ouço tocar, assim é a magia do som Que me faz cantar a melodia azul! Vou cantar bem alto para que saibas Que sinto a saudade de te ter perto de mim! Nunca descrevi o que era o amor para ti... Irei agora sim recordar o sonho que não tem fim! Brilham as estrelas no céu azul Dançando com alegria os anjos fazem-me sorrir! Eu vou recordar o toque da tua quente mão E vou quebrar por fim o som da solidão! French Une mèlodie Qui donne des couleurs à mon cœur Une mélodie rien que pour moi Si on pouvait Trouver un Océan sans fin Pour y naviguer ensemble Je suis sûre Qu'un beau jour je trouverais le bonheur Jamais plus Dans mon cœur il ne pleuvra des larmes Une mélodie bleue traverse le ciel Elle s'envole au loin à travers les Galaxies N'oublie surtout jamais de me regarder dans les yeux Surtout n'oublie pas ça, notre force est là, dans les cieux Il y a quelque part, quelqu'un, dont l'amour Dont les mots résonnent en moi bien plus fort que tout Quelqu'un qui me rend forte quoi que je fasse, où que je sois Quelqu'un qui, pour toujours, m'aimera Hebrew Hamangina, milleah et libi bishlal tzvaim, nishara rak bishvili, Gam im ulay, lo nimtza yam lelo gvolot, rak lishneino le'ehov, va-ani, betoha, shnimtza ta'osher, ho, haia, bemerkaz hashir betoh libi! mangina kholah ola lemala, he ola lesham, el hashamaim hakholim, verak tizkor tamid lhistakel letoh einai, vaz tohal lireot, shebasof hakol yistader! ki yesh adam ehad sho yakar li! veish kama milim shenisarot belibi, hamilim shelo amro otan le'eaf ehad, hen nimtzatot bemanginat, so-fran Hebrew Translation The melody, filled my heart with many colors, it lasts only for me, even if we, won't find a sea without boarders, only for us two to love and I,am sure, that we'll find happiness, the happines was, in the center of the song inside my heart! blue melody is going u-up, she's going there, to the blue skies, and always remember to look inside my eyes, and then you'll see, everything will go right! there's only one person that I care about! and there's a few words that will stay in my heart, those words that I haven't told someone, they all stay in a soprano melody! Taiwanese Mandarin Translation In my heart, there's a rainbow-ike melody, memories that will never disappear. Belongs to us, that forever blue sea, although it will not exist anymore. Look, right there. Happiness, isn't so far away. In, the heart, a jumping melody won't stop playing! Look at this beautiful aqua melody, hey look its sparkling, illuminating the dark night sky. During the final wave sound, just before it disappears, look at me carefully, and hug me until forever! I like you the most, my most important person. So that's why it was hard, to tell you of my own words. I can't transfer my heart to you then, I'd have to let you know, warming your heart and singing out poems! Like an angel, dancing and landing into the world, sunshine illuminates my heart. Belongs to us, those beautiful memories of yesterday, although it will not exist anymore. I, flew to, the first waves with the same beauty. Going there, to chase, that shining melody. Watching this beautiful aqua memory, hey look tears are about to, be blown off into that wind. This wave sound in my heart definitely can't just disappear, keep the good memories, and just let them last forever! Just like the light rain, after a sunny afternoon. Sometimes I might feel, sadness with no light in my heart. But I won't admit defeat and, give up on eternal hope. Singing out our aqua melody. Look at this beautiful aqua melody, hey look its sparkling, illuminating the dark night sky. During the final wave sound, just before it disappears, look at me carefully, and hug me until forever! I like you the most, my most important person. So that's why it was hard, to tell you of my own words. I can't transfer my heart to you then, I'd have to let you know, warming your heart and singing out poems! Portuguese Lyrics Translation A song, that you wrote for me With the colours of the heart ... But i know that in the sea I couldn't find That same emotion... I hear the song, so it is the magic of the sound That makes me play the blue melody! I will sing intensely so you know That I miss having you, close to me! I never described what was my love for you.. I will now remember the dream that doesn't ever end! The stars shine in the blue sky! Dancing with joy, the angels make me smile! And I will remember the touch of your warm hand And I will finally break the sound of loneliness! Videos Category:Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Season 2 Category:Female Singing